Why Angels Cry
by Reckless Dreamer
Summary: Hitomi meets a stranger on her way home and he changes her life forever. is it good or bad? R&R please
1. Default Chapter

The rain was pouring hard from the merciless skies above as Hitomi ran hopelessly, weaving her way through the crowded streets looking for any form of shelter from the merciless rain. Luckily, she was just around the corner from home, unfortunately, she ran into _him_.

As she made her way around that slippery corner, books sliding and one leg in the air for balance, the next thing she knew she was on the ground, staring into a pair of deep mahogany eyes. She felt a blush warm her cold body as she realized the position they were in. Her leg was between his and her hands where on his firm chest. His lightly shaped arms where holding her arms. Hitomi blushed furiously and scrambled off of him. Once she was off him, he moved with lightening speed and was up before she could collect her things.

He stared at her through deep, strong eyes and helped her with her scattered items. She looked up at him, he was rather gorgeous and very odd. His red shirt was sleeveless, exposing those rather sexy arms and a little slit curved over his chest. He obviously worked out. The thing that really got to her was his eyes. They were cold and yet somehow kind. Very kind eyes. He seemed like the kind of person who had been pained and hide it very badly.

He smiled slightly at her and helped her to her feet. Hitomi felt her knees collapse beneath her and she once again found herself in his arms. Those brown eyes softened and his smiled broadened. She smiled meekly and he helped her center herself on the concrete before going on his way.

She shook her head slightly as she realized he was walking away. "Wait!" she called after him. HE turned slightly and looked at her over his shoulder, and Hitomi found herself wanting to be held by him. Her knees buckled slightly but she locked them.

"I never caught your name!" she called. He smiled and a whisper left his thin paled lips.

"Van, Van Fanel." He grinned and turned and kept walking. Hitomi found herself leaning against the wall next to her, her breath shattered and her heart pounding harder than it should have. She took in a couple of deep breaths and made her way up the stairs to her and her roommate's apartment. She put the key in the lock, only to find it unlocked already.

With a shocked look on her face, she found the living room covered in clothes, her roommates and a mans. She was used to seeing these kinds of sights. Yukari, her roommate, and some man's laugh was heard from the living room couch and Hitomi just slammed the door. She heard Yukari and the man gasp, but she just walked to her room down the empty hallway.

Once she was in her "domain" as she called it, she dropped her books and items on her messy desk and collapsed on top of her bed. Her blue comforter was the only thing in her room that brought her comfort, and it was probably the only thing that was tidy.

Her white carpet floor was covered in clothes, some used, others clean. Her dark brown oak desk was cluttered with books, food, and her pet iguana's cage. Her closet was empty except for the boxes of books, clothes, and shoes piled in a corner. She threw off her shoes, aiming for the closet but instead hitting a chair, and peeled off her wet jacket, top, and pants and she pulled on a dry tank top and jeans. She lay on her bed, slightly cold and topless, and yet a wicked grin was spread across her face.

She remembered those eyes. Those mysterious eyes that seemed to peer into her empty and confused soul. Hitomi sat up and walked to her desk and opened the drawer. She pulled out a little gold plated box with a turquoise (her birth stone) cut into a diamond shape lay on the top. Her name was engraved with beautiful blue paint and she brushed the dusty top affectionately. She walked dot her bed and lifted the small bronze handle. The black velvet that lined the insides of the chest seemed preserved even though the items it contained were thrashed and tattered. She lifted out a beautiful diamond and turquoise necklace and looked at it affectionately.

The soft light of her desk lamp caught the stones perfectly and the diamond reminded her once again of those eyes. She clutched the necklace hard in her hand and sighed. She knew she would never meet him again. The handsome man by the name of Van Fanel. She released a breath that showed her disappointment and pain at the thought of never seeing him again, but her sensible mind drove the pain from her head and she allowed herself to think optimistically and she knew, somewhere deep inside, she'd see him again.

That's when the music started playing. Annoying, ear shattering music blared through the thick walls and it. Hitomi rolled her eyes, laid the case on her bed and pounded against the wall with her fist. The music stopped for a second then someone pounded back and the music started again, even louder.

Hitomi snorted in protest and walked out of her room and into the hall. The man's clothes were gone and Yukari was smoking on the couch, her top and bra off, watching TV.

"I'm going to go yell at that neighbor of ours." Hitomi announced and slammed the front door behind her.

Yukari just rolled her eyes and changed the channel.

Hitomi banged on her next-door-neighbors wooden door with furry fists. She heard the locks turn through the music and when the door opened, a cloud of smoke blocked her sight and made her gag.

"What do you want?" a mans voice bit. She managed to make out the figure of a man with long blonde hair that was loosely pulled back and his blue eyes where dilated. Behind him was a man with pale skin and white hair and pinkish eyes.

"Um, could you guys turn it down," she held up her index and thumb finger and looked down a bit. The guy with white hair shoved the blonde aside. He flipped open his lighter and an odd blue flame emerged. "And why should we?" He grinned menacingly.

Because I want to sleep soon…." She trailed off before someone cut her off. A very familiar voice erupted behind her, "And because you assholes need to keep it down." The voice was menacing and when Hitomi turned around she saw Yukari's boyfriend behind her. Hitomi let out a sigh she hadn't realized she was holding.

HE looked down at her and smiled. "Hitomi, go inside, and tell Yukari I'll be right there." Hitomi smiled and scuttled past him and into the room next door. She slowly closed the door and within moments the music stopped. She went to the living room and tossed Yukari a shirt. "Amano's home." She whispered and Yukari's eyes widened. She threw the shirt over her just in time for Amano to walk through the door, wiping blood on the cloth in his pocket.

Hitomi scuttled to her room to leave the two lovers to their piece. She worshiped the silence that Amano had brought and fell against her bed. She rolled over and looked at the still open jewelry box. The diamond and turquoise necklace was laid on the bed and Hitomi gently tucked it away.

She walked over and put the box away in its drawer and took off her pants and shirt and crawled into bed. The down of the comforter erased all of the cold she felt because of the rain, and she suddenly remembered the touch of those slender arms and molded chest.

She sighed hopelessly and a single tear fell onto her pillow.


	2. Disguisting Meetings

Van walked down the main street and kept thinking about that woman who had clumsily ran into him. Her hair was short, barely touching her neck and very much a beautiful shade of honey. Her green eyes were gentle and the sight of her made him smile. She was beautiful, in an odd way, and she had even had the courage to ask him his name.

He wanted to see her again because he could still feel her gentle hands on his chest and her warm body in his hands.

Van put his head in his hand and took a swig of his beer as Gaddes walked up to him and ordered the same thing.

"What's up, bro?" Gaddes asked in his casual voice, though he was anything but casual. He only trusted his brother, Allen.

"Nothing." Van said with a depressed sigh.

Gaddes rolled his eyes. "It's a broad, ain't it?" Van's head shot up.

"NO!" he hissed and that only made Gaddes laugh. Gaddes rolled his brown eyes and he shook his head making his short brown hair move a little.

"So how's Merle?" he asked in an even more casual tone.

"She's ok. She's gonna come up and stay with me in a couple months. To think she's still in school. She's staying for her Doctorate and she's being real cool that she has to stay in college for another 7 years." He snorted a laugh and took another swig of beer. Once the bottle was empty, he jumped from his stool, his black hair shifting with the movement, and he patted Gaddes on the shoulder. Gaddes raised his mug in approval and shouted, "Tell Allen I'll be home late. Real late." Just before Van left.

Van nodded and escaped back into the rain. The cool water calmed his throbbing head and he was able to think. He flipped on his black leather jacket, flipped up the collar, and shoved his hands in his pockets. He took his sweet time as people scurried past him, trying to find shelter, and just thought about what tasks lay ahead.

Since a name didn't do one much good in New York, Van knew there was no possible way that that girl could contact him. He let out another depressed sigh and his warm breath chilled his already cold lips, forcing him to lick the water off them. He stopped and looked up at the sky.

Even though it was raining, the sky had cleared a bit and the moon and some stars were visible. Van smiled slightly at the beautiful sight and grinned his entire way back.

Hitomi awoke to the light of the full moon against her face. She looked out her window and a sigh of amazement escaped her lips when she saw the moon and some stars that had managed to part the cloudy sky even through the rain. A gentle smile spread on her lips and her eyes gentled. Her "moment" was ruined by the screeching of bedsprings in Yukari and Amano's room.

Hitomi rolled her eyes and looked at her alarm clock by her bedside. The red numbers read 2:45 in the endless dark. She exhaled, annoyed, and rolled out of bed. She stumbled over the clothes on the floor and made her way to her desk. She shoved some objects aside and grabbed what looked like the outline of jeans and a tank top. She slid the thin clothes on and made her way to the kitchen.

There was silence in the apartment and she could her the soft breathing of Yukari and Amano's breath.

She made it through the doors that led to the kitchen and she pulled out a crystal glass and opened up the teal door and pulled out the carton of orange juice and ice. She dropped some ice into the glass and poured it halfway full of the liquid. She put everything away and walked to the balcony. She smelt something like a mix of beer, stomach acid, and cigarette smoke next to her and she looked at her neighbors balcony.

There, an oh so familiar man lay face down, his back moving barely and his black hair swamped in vomit. Hitomi gasped and dropped her glass where it shattered to pieces. She heard the man groan and she called out, "Are you all right?"

Al the man did was groan, prop himself on his elbows, and vomit again. Hitomi drew back a bit, cutting her foot on a shard of glass. She drew in a sharp gasp of pain, but her mind was locked on the man across her balcony. With a bloody foot, she made her way across her own balcony, on top of the rail, and somehow jumped the three feet to his balcony, landing on her feet next to him.

With her good foot, Hitomi nudged him. HE didn't make a sound, and Hitomi realized his back wasn't moving up and down. Even the slightest. In a bit of panic Hitomi got down and rolled him onto his back. His brown eyes were rolled back and his pale skin was even paler. Hitomi's eyes widened.

Doing what she had been taught by her friend Millerna, Hitomi tilted back his chin, opened his mouth and closed her eyes. She drew in a breath and placed her lips over his, blowing in air. She did it three times and put her ear to his chest. No heartbeat.

She put her hands in a crossed form over one another and pushed forcefully on his chest 5 times. She put her ear to his chest again. Still no heartbeat. She tilted his head back and blew air into his mouth again. She did it more forcefully this time and in response, his eyes shot open and he reeled over, coughing. Hitomi sat back, a small smile on her face and a huge weight lifted from her shoulders.

He looked at her through dilated eyes and a small smile left his crusted lips. His expression read thanks and Hitomi smiled wider. "I didn't know that kinda thing worked." She whispered and tucked back a piece of hair that dangled in front of her eyes. Van immediately became aware of the fact that he wasn't in the cleanliest position. He winced, "Sorry you had to see me like that." And he rose to his feet. His knee's buckled slightly under their new task and he ended up supporting himself against the black railing. He winced in embarrassment.

"I probably should get going." She whispered and started to climb onto the bar again, but before she could raise her foot, Van noticed she was bleeding rather badly. "Wait," he called to her. She put her foot down slowly.

"Yeah?" she asked rather meekly.

"I never caught your name." he asked sheepishly.

She smiled and looked down. "Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki." She replied.

"Hitomi, that's pretty." He smiled and Hitomi blushed and looked at the floor where she grimaced slightly. Van looked down and winced at what she was looking at that had emerged from his stomach. He looked up at her, a little weary, and asked, "You wanna come in?" Hitomi grinned. "Sure."

R&R please


	3. Horrid FlashBacks

Hitomi awoke on a strange bed and found her self curled up next to the man she was with last night. She tried to remember what exactly had happened, but all she could recall was how he had passed out on the balcony, and she had tried to save him. Well, apparently they had gone inside of his apartment and had somehow managed to sleep in the same bed.

She quickly sat up and looked over her wardrobe. She was still in her blue jeans and white tank top and she felt something on her foot. It was rather rough and somewhat damp, so she pulled off the covers and saw that her foot was bandaged in a gauze and her blood had somewhat soaked through the layers.

She winced at the sudden memory of cutting her foot on the balcony, and the pain started again. Minor, but none the less painful and when she shifted, the man sleeping besides her groaned and through the dim light she saw one maroon eye look around the room. He smiled and stretched. That's when Hitomi realized he didn't have his shirt on. She fell out of bed, and landed hard on the floor. Not wanting to look stupid, she jumped to her feet, causing her head to spin and she looked at the floor.

"Um, where's your bathroom?" she whispered. With one hand he pointed to a door just behind her, and with the other he rubbed the sleep out of his closed eye. She nodded her head and took off, slamming the door behind her on accident.

Once hidden behind the cold wood, a small grin spread on her face and she sighed happily. Wait till she told Yukari about last night. She looked at the floor and realized that she needed a fresh bandage. Hitomi rolled her eyes and looked through the cabinet beneath the sink for gauze or a paper towel, and not finding any, she took some peroxide she found and slowly unraveled the covering.

Her face constantly scrunched up as she unraveled the course tissue and even the slightest pulls on the skin shot pain through her leg. She was so distracted by the task, she was startled when there was a knock on the door. She slowly opened it, and saw the white haired man from yesterday.

His pink eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as he stared and she asked meekly, "May I help you?" He just shook his head slowly and closed the door. Once it was closed, she heard him yell, "Who the fuck is that?" and an oh so familiar gentle voice responded, "She helped me, and I helped her. Now drop it Dilandau." She heard heavy footsteps and then something crashed.

Hitomi gasped at the sound and flung open the door. She saw Van sprawled on the ground, his nose bleeding slightly, and his back was shaking. But she realized he wasn't shaking from pain, he was laughing.

"After all of those years with your drunk ass father, you still hit like a wuss." Van hissed at the floor and the white haired boy kicked him in the ribs. Van winced in pain and coughed up a little blood, but he was still laughing.

Hitomi's eyes were wide and full of fear as she watched the white haired man kick Van a few times then look over his shoulder at her. His jaw was bleeding and he spit the blood out of his mouth. Hitomi ran out of the room like a mouse from a cat and made it through the clean living room and out the door. She realized where she was the second she was in the hall. On her left was her own room and she burst through it, tears in her eyes.

She ran to her room and collapsed on her bed, not even bothering to close the door. She broke out into a furry of tears and clutched onto her blue pillow, burying her face into the down. She heard Yukari run out of her room and to Hitomi's and the familiar pressure of Yukari's hand on Hitomi's back was comforting and she quickly fell into her arms, crying on her shoulder.

She heard Yukari whisper something to Amano who was undoubtedly in the doorway, but Hitomi was too drunk with tears to pay attention. She kept playing the scene in her mind, that man with silver hair kicking the man she had saved just last night in the ribs so he had to throw up his own blood. It made her cry more as she remembered each blow he took and yet was still laughing. It hadn't scared her, she just hated to see people fight, and that moment had gotten her to remember her own parents.

Her parents would get drunk and beat the living shit out of one another. She would sit on the stairs and watch it, but before her reasonable mind would make her move, her mother would turn on her and once she was done, her father would do the same. That was why she had bruises on her legs, arms, and parts of her back. It pained her even more when they would wake up, with absolutely no memory of what had happened, and the day would go on as if nothing happened.

Hitomi had never tried to jog their memories, for fear of having them turn on her again, so she kept it secret. She never even told her brother. When her parents would see the bruises they had caused, she would tell them it was from an accident she had had and they would dismiss it as that. Seeing that reminded her of her father beating her and she would curl into to a ball crying. Then her mother would kick her and she would cough up blood.

Now that she actually had the mind to think, she remembered every bloody detail and more and more tears flowed, until she could cry no more. She found herself lying on the couch, her head swarming with memories and a half empty aspirin bottle by her side.

R&R please, sorry its so short Im still torn between myother stories


	4. The Pain has begun

Van lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. His ribs were bruised and his eye was too, but he didn't care. All that he could think about was those horrified green eyes looking at Dilandau, full of fear and pain. Van had wondered why she was so afraid, but maybe she wasn't used to people fighting.

Yes. That was probably it. She was probably one of those girls that had grown up in a peaceful neighborhood, with the ideal family who never fought, and she had lived a nice life. Yes. That was it. She was a goody to shoes and hated to see people fight.

Van rolled onto his side and finally became aware of the fact that his rib was probably broken, but instead of trying to call the doctor, he sat up, gently touching his ribs, and picked up his cell phone. The black plastic looked bright red as the sun set and its ruby light came pouring in through the window. It reminded him of Dilandau's fury.

Dilandau had always been jealous of Van, even though he would never admit to it. Van was a better fighter than he was, had always gotten better grades in school, and had always had his way with the best girls. No wonder Dilandau had kicked the shit out of him when Dilandau saw Hitomi in the bathroom, wrapping up her foot. Van shook his head and flipped up the cover of his cell and cruised through the names of people on his phone book.

"Dilandau Albato." He whispered and pressed SEND. He lifted the small object to his ear and listened to it ring. It made his head spin as the small ring became into a droning sound. He ha to let go of his rib for a moment to massage his sore temple, but the second the weight lifted off of his sore, it felt like his body was being torn apart.

Quickly, Van grabbed his side, teeth clenched. He dropped his phone and fell to the floor, loss of breath. His eyes were wide, his mouth trying to draw in every breath he could. Then Van heard the minor click as Dilandau answered his phone.

"Hello?" The voice seemed a little weary. Van tried to speak, to call help, but only gasps left his paling lips.

"Hello?" Dilandau's voice was a little more agitated and in a way frightened. Van's throat was burning and all he could manage to say was, "Dil…help." Then he passed out, the pain unbearable.

The unaware Dilandau was screaming to Van, trying to tell him to knock it out and this isn't funny, and other things, but when Van didn't reply, Dilandau hung up, but the unconscious Van couldn't care. He lay on the floor, his head, shoulders, lungs, and ribs sending pain everywhere in his body.

Someone opened the door, seconds later, and in walked Van's roommate Allen. Allen, being the dip shit he is, didn't see Van unconscious on the floor. The way he found out that Van was half dead, was when he tripped over him and landed on the floor. The already drunk Allen screamed when he saw Van in his disposition. The scream caused a stir in the rooms and soon a dozen or more people were crowded in the living room and bedroom near Van's body. Some called an ambulance, others just stood there. The only person who wasn't present at all was Hitomi.

Dilandau sat in his car, eyes wide, and heart throbbing. It sounded as if Van was in trouble. He knew Van well enough that he would never pull a prank that serious. True, Van had been a true prankster in his youth, but he had grown over that. His car was just below the building Van lived in and he decided to just run upstairs and see what the fuck was up. If this was a gag, Dilandau would cause Van pain on top of what he had done this morning.

Dilandau burst out of his door and ran up the steps to the apartments. It took him seconds to climb the stairs and make it to Van's apartment. He burst through the stairway door and ran to Van's open door. Apparently Van's gag wasn't a gag at all and as Dilandau cut through the crowd of worried pedestrians, he saw the unconscious Van laying on the floor, cell phone by his open hand and the other hand half clutching his waist where Dilandau had kicked him.

Dilandau fell against the wall, unable to cry and too paralyzed to run to Van's side. Once he collected his senses, Dilandau ran over to the crying Allen and spoke harshly, "Allen! Allen, snap out of it!" he shook his friend roughly and Allen looked up at him.

"Allen, call Millerna, I'll get these people outa here. HURRY!" Dilandau's voice had a bit of plea to it and Allen nodded and took Van's phone. He dialed Millerna's number and waited. Dilandau in the mean time, booted the residents out of the room and told them someone is coming. A little relaxed they all ran back to their rooms, but none of them closed their doors.

Allen hung up the phone and ran to Van's side. He shouted to Dilandau, "She'll be here in two seconds. She's finishing stitches." And as if his thoughts were turned into reality, a woman with fare skin and long curly blonde hair. "Where's Van?" she called in a voice that was urgent and yet still silvery.

Dilandau led her to Van and Millerna had to stop and she drew in a gasp that might have been a muffled scream. She shook her head and ran to Van's side. She looked him over and asked as she put on her gloves and unpacked her bag, "Any injuries lately? It looks as if he collapsed out of pain." Dilandau shifted nervously.

"None that I know of." Allen replied, unaware of Dilandau's unease. Millerna nodded and immediately unfolded his hands and pulled off his shirt. The sight of his horribly bruised ribs made her turn away.

"He's broken… most of them." She managed to whisper. Allen saw her shoulder shiver and he crawled over and held her.

"Can you mend them?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly and Dilandau let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"I'll have to open him though. And I'll need someone to hold him and an aide." She whispered. "And we have to hurry. He doesn't have much time."

A sudden gasp came from the balcony and Dilandau was the first to hear it. He saw the girl who was in this very room this morning and his jaw dropped again. Her green eyes were full of fear and tears had gathered around her eyes.

She walked through the entry way and put her hands in front of her and kept her head bowed as she spoke. "I will help. This man saved me and I owe him." She whispered that barley Dilandau heard her.

Millerna looked up at the girl, smiled slightly, and nodded. "You're very brave to help him." She whispered and took the girl's hand.

"What is your name?" Allen asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Hitomi." She whispered and turned to Millerna. "What can I do? I've never done something like this before, but I have helped my brother while he was still practicing." She whispered, head still bowed.

Millerna squeezed her hand tighter. "Just do what I say." Dispite Millerna's unease, she spoke very calm and her voice was comforting to all in the room, including Millerna herself.

"So it begins." Dilandau whispered and walked over to where Millerna and Hitomi were arranging Van so they could see everywhere he was bruised and where Allen could hold him down and he wouldn't knock anything over.

Like? No like? R&R please and thanks to all who like my story and have reviewed. Your passion has helped me create a good one.


End file.
